Clowns
by ZoneReaper44
Summary: Four clowns managed to defeat the Earl hundreds of years ago, will they be able to do it again? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Legend of the four clowns

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 1: Legend of the four clowns**_

Once there was a legend, the Millennium Earl was still wrecking havoc on Earth. The humans lived in fear everyday, even though there were people with strange powers to stop the demons of the Earl which were called Akumas. One day, four of these people with strange powers gathered together, they were called Clown, Pierriot, Marionette and Puppeteer. These four had gathered together to stop the Earl once and for all.

They met the Earl face to face. A battle started soon after, and what a magnificent battle it was. However, these four loss their lives fighting to save humanity, but they had managed to weaken the Earl tremendously and stopped him from causing more chaos on Earth and their powers were passed down to many others throughout generations.

That was how the legend of the four clowns begun, and hundreds of years later, these four will be reunited once more.

Allen walked down the halls of the Black Order, still half-asleep, to the dining hall for breakfast; Link was following him like a tail. He soon reached the cafeteria and joined the line to the barred counter. The moment he and Link got their food from Jerry, they looked around for a place to eat.

"Allen-kun! Over here!" a voice called out and Allen whirled around to the source, almost causing his mountain to topple, and saw Lenalee waving to him and he headed for the table she was sitting. She greeted him as usual as the white-haired teen sat down, "Morning, Allen-kun!"

"Morning, Lenalee!" Allen said and then he begun gorging his breakfast down, Timcampy swooping in to get a few bites. Lenalee sweat dropped at the teen's appetite, she still couldn't get used to his appetite and the speed at which he can eat. Link ate his own breakfast calmly beside Allen. "Hi, Allen!" another voice called and Allen stopped eating long enough to look at the person. Timothy, the youngest Exorcist to have joined the Black Order some months ago, was the one who called him as he sat next to Allen. Allen smiled politely in response and resumed eating. Timothy and Lenalee sighed at his reaction and then ate their own breakfast.

"Oi! Lenalee! Timothy! Allen! Supervisor wants to see you in his office for your mission," Reever called from the entrance of the cafeteria a few moments after the three finished their meal. The three said Exorcists sighed and then stood up, Link included, and begun to make their way to Komui's office.

They arrived at his office soon after and was greeted by the usual room that was so messy it looked like it got hit by a typhoon or two. They saw Bookman, Kanda, Lavi and Krory in the room too, along with a surprisingly awake Supervisor who was rushing towards them! Fortunately, his face met with Lenalee's foot. "Ni-san! Please don't keep doing this!" Lenalee said, face red with embarrassment. Komui pouted for a moment before going back to his desk.

"Now I've called you all here to brief you on your mission," Komui said.

"Surely there isn't a need for all seven," Lenalee paused and looked at Link then back to her brother, "or eight of us for one mission," Lenalee interrupted.

"Actually, three missions…Allen, Link and Timothy, the three of you will be going to Valencia of Spain to find a thief-"

"A thief? Isn't that kind of for the police to handle?" Timothy interrupted.

"Normally yes, but the fact that he, or she, cannot be caught and the recording, of the last museum robbed, in this golem," Komui took out a black golem, "made it our business." He said as he connected the golem to a projector. The projector then begun to project a video on to a white screen in the messy room.

It was pretty much a dark room, until a black figure appeared stole some items and escaped. The figure was too fast to get a good look at it. The video then paused and begun to rewind frame by frame until it stopped at a certain frame. Everyone gasped in shocked when they saw it.

Allen gasped as he saw the figure very clearly, "What the?"

"What are you playing at, Moyashi?" Kanda stated as he pointed his sword, Mugen, to the white-haired teen's throat.

"Calm down, Kanda! I'm sure it isn't him," Lavi said as he tried to get the blade away from Allen's neck.

"That can't be him and you know that, I mean just look at that figure again," Lenalee said to Kanda. Allen was still watching the frame on the screen, still very, very surprised. On the screen, the figure was shown very clearly. It was wearing a black cowl and had a black left arm, its right arm was white and had claws and it was wearing a gold masquerade mask to cover its face. To put it simply, the figure on the screen was exactly the same as Crown Clown, except the colors were reversed and the claw was on the other arm.

"This is why you'll be going, Allen and the reason for Timothy going…well what better way to catch a thief than a thief himself!" Timothy sweat dropped at that.

"Lenalee, Lavi and Bookman," Komui continued, passing the file with more detailed info on the mission to them, "You'll be going to Rome of Italy to investigate a phenomenum, whenever Akumas appear in Rome, there'll always be one Akuma that turns against its kin." At the point, everyone turned to Timothy, as they knew about his Innocence's, Tsukikami, abilities.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do it! I swear!" Timothy cried out. Then they turned their attention back to their Supervisor.

"I actually wanted to send you on this mission due to your knowledge of controlling (or possessing) Akumas, but your thieving expertises are much needed on your mission with Allen, Timothy," Komui said and the said boy's eye twitched slightly at the reminder of once being a thief who almost ruined other people's lives.

_Calm down, Timothy_, Tsukikami said and Timothy relaxed slightly.

"Next, Kanda and Krory, you'll be sent to Graz of Austria to find out why Akumas are being destroyed the moment they reach there," Komui said, giving the file to the two said Exorcists, "Now then, you have one hour to prepare and meet up in front of the Ark's gate."

The Exorcists, and inspector, nodded and left the office to their respective rooms to prepare for their respective missions. Lenalee sighed as she made her way towards her room, looking at the ground with a dejected look on her face, thinking…

_Why couldn't Ni-san put me with Allen-kun?_

**How was it? Please review, correct me if there are any errors. **


	2. Chapter 2: One clown, three to go

**I forgot to put this on in my previous chapter. To those who have read my previous fanfic, 'Haunting Future', please know that I will not be able to update anytime soon due to lack of ideas. I apologize to all those waiting for me to update 'Haunting Future', but please enjoy this fanfic for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

_**Chapter 2: One clown, three to go**_

Allen waited at the entrance of the Ark with Link; Timcampy nestled in his white hair. He was very shocked to see that only Komui, Bookman and Kanda were waiting at the Ark's entrance. The minutes ticked by slowly, and then Timothy came half an hour later, wearing the black headband on his forehead to hide the orb on his forehead and wearing his Exorcist uniform, and appeared to be arguing with himself.

"…You're the one who told me to pack those…Yes you did…" Timothy yelled to no one.

**From Timothy's and Timcampy's point of view this is what happened…**

_Now_ w_e're late because you had to pack those unnecessary items and then take them out again_, Tsukikami chided.

"You're the one who told me to pack those," Timothy yelled.

_No! I didn't tell you to pack them! _Tsukikami yelled back.

"Yes you did!" Timothy shouted.

_No I didn't…Anyway, you'd better apologize to Allen for being late, God knows how long he's been waiting_, Tsukikami said changing the subject.

"I really wish I could hit you," Timothy mumbled.

**Now back to third person's perspective…**

"Allen! Sorry I'm late! Did you wait long?" Timothy smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, we wer-" Link started to say before a hand clasped over his mouth.

"Just arrived too," Allen continued and smiled nervously, his hand still over the Inspector's mouth. The young boy knew the white-haired teen was lying but held his tongue. A cough from Komui snapped the five human's attention to him.

"Since both of you are here already, I thought maybe you should go first," the Supervisor said.

"Oh! Sure!" was the two Exorcists immediate response. Just then, another voice broke out, "Sorry we're late, Ni-san!" And then Lenalee, Lavi and Krory ran in, already short of breath. "No worries, my sweet Lenalee!" Komui replied a bit too cheerfully, "Now that you're all here, you can depart together now."

All the Exorcists, and Inspector, nodded and entered the white gate. They came to a white town floating. Immediately, Kanda and Krory went off towards the door to their destination, with the vampire-like Exorcist waving a good-bye.

"Well then, see ya guys!" Lavi said as he walked down a street of the white town with Bookman beside him.

"Bye, Allen-kun!" Lenalee waved him a goodbye as she rushed off towards her two partners.

"Bye, Lenalee!" Allen waved back, and then he, Link and Timothy headed towards their door. Timothy looked at Allen and grinned evilly.

"Sooo…What is your relation with Lenalee-san?" Timothy asked out of the blue.

"Hmm…She's just a friend," Allen replied, smiling politely.

"Reallly…Cause the way I see it, your relation with each other is much more than 'just friends'," Timothy stated.

"S-Shut up!" Allen stuttered while blushing furiously and looking away. Timothy smirked but said nothing else. A few moments of walking and they finally arrived at their door. Allen opened it and they walked into a dimly lit room.

"Welcome, Exorcists-sama," a Finder greeted them.

"Thank you…Are there any new reports on this thief?" Allen asked.

"Yes, there is…He left the police a note saying he will rob the 'Grand Scepter' from the Royace Museum tonight," the Finder said.

"Wow…déjà vu," Allen said and Timothy nodded.

"Know what cha mean…just that this time it's not me the police are after," Timothy said.

"Can you bring us to the museum?" Allen asked.

"Yes, of course!" the Finder said, and leading them out of the door, "Follow me."

------------------------------------------_At Rome_-------------------------------------------------------

Lenalee and Lavi were scouting around Rome for any signs of something strange happening, Bookman decided to investigate somewhere else. So far there was no luck.

"Sooo…Lenalee, do you like Allen?" Lavi suddenly asked all of a sudden.

"Ehhh? What kind of question is that?" Lenalee exclaimed, face becoming tomato red.

"Just answer it," Lavi said.

"N-n-no, of course not," Lenalee replied, face becoming, if possible, even redder.

"Really? Then why is your face so re-"

Lavi got interrupted when screams and explosions were heard on the other side of Rome. The red-head turned to his partner, and as if they could read each others thoughts, Lenalee nodded and activated her Dark Boots. The ruby-red bracelets on both her legs grew until her knees and feet were encased in it. She grabbed Lavi's arm and jumped towards the noises.

Upon arrival, they met up with Bookman. "Hey! Panda-jiji! You just came too?" Lavi exclaimed.

"Yes…and also, look there," Bookman said, clearly resisting the urge to kick Lavi's head and pointing somewhere. Both younger Exorcists looked in the direction the elder Exorcist was pointing towards. There, they saw a figure, whose whole body was clad in black with sleeves that was so long it concealed both its arms, in front of the Akumas and making some kind weird movements with its hands, looking up at the same time. Lenalee and Lavi tilted their heads upwards to see a few floating Akumas. They saw one of the Level Threes destroying the other Akumas, and them trying to destroy it.

"Why do you think that person is doing those movements, Lavi?" Bookman asked, looking at Lavi. Lavi looked at the figure's movement again with his one green eye.

"Ah! To control that Level Three, right? Like a puppeteer with a puppet," Lavi answered.

"That's right, Lavi."

"So what you're saying is that that Level Three is like a puppet right now?" Lenalee asked.

"That is correct, Miss Lee."

The three Exorcists watched as the figure control the Level Three and destroying the others. Then, one of the surviving Level Threes suddenly laughed.

"Don't get too cocky now; this is just the calm before the storm-"

That Level Three was silence when it got destroyed by the controlled Level Three and the figure relaxed, the controlled Level Three turned to dust and the black robes disappeared, revealing a brown-haired girl standing at that spot. Lenalee then approached the girl, "Hello, I'm Lenalee Lee…Could you tell me how you did that?"

------------------------------------------_In Austria-----------------------------------------------------_

Krory destroyed the last of the Akumas and looked around, checking if there was any remaining. When he found out there were none, he relaxed and deactivated his Innocence. Kanda did the same and sheathed his Mugen. Another figure stood there, looking at the pair before taking off at full speed.

"Wait! Please wait!" Krory shouted and started to chase the white figure, with Kanda following. The figure continued running and then tripped and fell all of a sudden.

Krory got close to the figure and asked, "Are you all right?"

The figure turned to look at him, and then a feminine voice was heard, "What are you going to do with me?"

**Well, how was it? Hope you enjoyed it. Any questions?**


	3. Chapter 3: Marionette appears Pt 1

_**Chapter 3: Marionette appears Pt 1**_

Krory helped the figure, known by the townspeople as 'Masked Marionette' because of a legend, stands up. The figure stared at the two strangers, who had powers like her, before asking, "What do you want from me?"

"Firstly, could you deactivate your ability?" Krory asked, slightly surprised she could speak English.

"I don't trust you…First, answer these questions…Who are you, why didn't you run away like the other people, why are you here and what do you want?" the white figure asked.

"I'm Arystar Krory the Third," The vampire-like Exorcist introduced, then pointing at the samurai, "And he's Kanda."

"Kanda what?" the white figure asked.

"I think it'll be best if you didn't know," Krory said seriously.

"Very well, then…answer the second question."

"We are able to destroy those monsters as well," Krory answered simply and calmly.

"Okay…Next question."

"We're here to search for Innocence that is suspected in this town and to answer your fourth question we think you maybe the holder of the Innocence," Krory explained.

"Okay, now answer this: What is 'Innocence' and what does it do."

Krory then began explaining about the Black Order, Innocence, what it can do and the war against the Millennium Earl.

"For some reason, I trust you," the figure said, then adding, "But not completely yet…Fine, I'll deactivate my, what you call, 'Innocence'."

And the white cloth wrapping around the figure disappeared almost instantly, revealing a girl with olive green eyes, two cross on her bare shoulders and pale blue hair, so pale a little bit whiter and it'll become like Allen's white hair in Krory's opinion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Valencia, Allen sneezed. "You're not getting a cold, are you, Allen?" Timothy asked. "I don't think so," the white-haired British replied, and continued walking through the town he was in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I suppose I should tell you my name, right?" the girl asked sheepishly, and the two Exorcists nodded, "My name is Amulet, Amulet Vasp."

Amulet looked at the darkening sky, and then her pocket watch. "I'd better go, you wanna come?"

"Sure," Krory stated and Kanda just 'che'd but followed. They walked through the now busy streets of the town and by the time they stopped in front of a small building, the sky was black.

"Mila-chan! I'm back!" the girl shouted as she entered the house, and almost instantly, a girl with green hair appeared and glomped the other girl, causing both girls to end up on the ground.

"Amu-chan! Were you out fighting those monsters again?" Mila asked.

"Yes," Amulet answered very simply, as she tried to get off the floor, and that led to the other girl pouting.

"Why do you keep fighting those things? They are dangerous," the green-haired girl asked, standing up and dusting the dirt of her clothes, then finally noticing the two other presences in the room, "Who're they?"

"Hm…These two are Exorcists from some organization called the Black Order, they have the same powers as me, well…not exactly, but they can destroy those monsters too. Their names are Krory and Kanda, Mila. Krory and Kanda, this is Mila, my foster sister," the light blue-haired girl explained and introduced. Krory greeted the other girl and Kanda just scoffed.

"Really! Then, will they stay here so that you don't have to fight with those things again?" Mila asked excitedly.

"No, we here to bring her back to become an Exorcist," Kanda answered, very sternly, and it took the two girls by surprise.

"You can't do that!" the two girls shouted in unison, getting over their shock.

"I'll drag you back if I have to, girl!" Kanda yelled, Krory was slowly inching away from the samurai, and then added, "Besides, do you want to endanger everyone in this town?"

"What?" Amulet asked, surprised by that question, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that the Innocence on your shoulders is what's attracting those Akumas to this place. The longer you stay here the more you're endangering this town. Understand?" Kanda said.

"I-I don't believe you," the young girl countered.

"When did you first find out about and activated your ability?" Kanda asked, his eyes narrowing.

"About a month ago," Amulet answered.

"And when was the first time those Akumas show up?"

"A…month ago," she replied reluctantly, "But that can be a coincidence."

"We'll see, girl, we'll see," Kanda muttered, and then he turned to look outside. Krory then approached the two girls.

"Don't mind him, he always like this," Krory explained, smiling very politely, "Um…I'm sorry to ask this but can we stay here tonight? It's a bit late to find somewhere else to stay."

"Huh? Oh, sure! My parents are out of town, so yeah you can stay," Mila replied, still uneasy of the info about those monsters coming here because of her adopted sister.

"Where's your parent, Amulet?" Krory asked.

"My…biological parents died…in an accident," the pale blue-haired girl said, looking down at her shoes, her pale hair covering her eyes.

"Then my parents adopted her since they knew her parents very well," Mila said.

"…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" the vampire-like man trailed off.

"It's okay," Amulet replied, now looking up and smiling. "Why don't you guys make yourself comfortable in the guest room," the other girl said, then giving the directions to the said room. Krory thanked her and both Exorcists went to the rooms.

"Mila-chan, are you okay? You seem to be acting weird," Amulet asked, worried.

"I'm okay, just thinking about some things," the green-haired girl paused, then continued, "Do you believe any of the things they said?"

"I don't know, it just seems so confusing now," Amulet said clutching her head. She really didn't know what to believe anymore. Only a month ago, she was just a normal girl, then suddenly strange things happened, and that long-haired man just told her she was the cause of the monsters appearing. Then, a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder, and the green-eyed girl snapped her head up to see the person, which was her green-haired foster sister, with a warm smile on her face.

"Don't worry so much, you'll figure it out," Mila comforted, "Now how about you get our guest here for something to eat? They must be starving."

Amulet smiled and made her way towards the guest room. She was about three quarter the distance away from the room when she heard a rumbling sound. The girl walked faster and opened the door as soon as she reached it. What she saw was quite comical.

A very pale looking vampire-like man was lying on one of the two beds in the room; half dead, in an eagle-spread position, and the rumbling sound coming from his stomach. The one with the long hair looked like he was meditating on the floor and Amulet saw a vein throbbing on his forehead. She didn't know how the raven-haired man got so irritated in such a short amount of time. Apparently, he heard her open the door as he had his eyes opened slightly.

"What?" he asked.

"Um…dinner's going to be ready soon, so you might want to come out now," the girl said and she left, but heard the long-haired one 'tch'ed. When she arrived, the girl realized that her foster sister had already finished cooking, and from the corner of her eyes she saw the two males approaching.

After a very speedy dinner thanks to Amulet and the vampire-like man, they all retired into their quarters, but none of them, except Krory, had any sleep at all.

**I think this is not as good as my previous chapters, but I'm not sure so please review to let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4: Marionette appears Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

_**Chapter 4: Marionette appears Pt 2**_

Amulet Vasp's eyes were closed, but she was still awake. She slowly opened her eyes. In her mind, she was thinking about everything that has happened, from one month ago to now. A month ago, when she found out her powers, she was pretty freaked out.

-----------------------------------------_Flashback------------------------------------------------------_

_Amulet and Mila strolled around town, chatting with each other, both was carrying a basket as they were shopping for groceries. Then they heard screaming, and people running in the opposite direction of the two girls. They looked up and saw a grey balloon-like monster hovering above them. They staggered backwards and fell on their rears, eyes glued to the creature._

_The monster then focused a gun at them; Amulet closed her eyes, awaiting the pain. None came, however, but an explosion did occur. She cracked opened her eyes and saw the monster gone, its burning remains on the ground in from of them. Amulet then notices her arms, and screamed._

_---------------------------------------End of flashback------------------------------------------------_

Amulet chuckled slightly at remembering how she reacted when she saw her arms; she could also say the same thing about her foster sister. Then she remembered the townspeople starting to call her the Masked Marionette when she started to destroy the Akumas, because of a legend in the town.

The legend was that hundreds of years ago, when the town was under attack by demons, a stranger called Marionette appeared and destroyed the demons, and then he left. And because Amulet is also destroys the Akumas, it reminded the townspeople of the legend, hence they begun to call her Masked Marionette, and the girl smiled at that thought of being named after a legend. She didn't mind it, because there was something inside her that told her it was the right name to call her Innocence that.

Her smile changed back into a frown after that. She had always thought that when she stayed in town and destroyed the Akumas, she was doing them a favor. She never thought that by staying in Graz she would have caused those demons to come. The girl sighed heavily and turned to her side, closing her eyes. Her eyes flew open when she heard a single scream broke through the silent night.

* * *

Mila Riy lay on her bed, hands beneath her head, unable to sleep. The green-haired girl couldn't help but think about what the long-haired man said to her sister, '_the longer you stay here the more you're endangering this town…more you're endangering this town…endangering this town..._' Those words echoed in her head constantly. She didn't want her home to continuously be invaded by the demons because of her sister, but she also didn't want her to leave.

The girl turned to her side and stared out the window at the full moon in the sky. She gazed at the white pearl in the sky for a few moments while sorting out her thoughts. After a few moments of gazing at the moon in the night sky, Mila was ready to sleep when a scream got her sitting upright on her bed.

* * *

Kanda Yuu stared at the ceiling from his bed, thinking about his lotus in an hourglass back at HQ. There was about eight petals left on the lotus, still quite a lot but he had a bad feeling about it. The samurai shrugged it off as nothing and turned his head so that he was looking at his trusty blade, Mugen, gleaming as it reflected the moonlight shining from outside.

The samurai returned his attention to the ceiling, thinking about how he can't die before finding a certain person. His thoughts suddenly drifted towards his curse once again. He was angry that his life had been bound to a lotus. He decided that he would kill the person who cursed him in the first place; if he was dead he would most certainly kill him again. His thoughts continuously wandered around in his head. Until a scream snapped him out of his thoughts. Kanda narrowed his eyes and jumped of his bed, putting on his Exorcist coat and grabbing Mugen, not bothering to even wake the vampire-like man up.

* * *

All three humans simultaneously met up the entrance of the house, but none bothered to ask anything yet, just nodded to each other and dashed off in the direction of the scream. Kanda was on guard and kept his hands on Mugen hilt in case of a sudden attack. The two female were not concerned by the fact that they were still in their nightgowns.

They shortly arrived at the scene. There was only one person, his body being covered in black pentacles, in front of a Level Three and a Level Two Akuma. The person cried for help but his body shattered in no time. Kanda wasted no time and unsheathed Mugen.

"Mugen, activate!" he called out, and then he looked over his shoulders, "Brat! You take care of the Level Two." and he begun the fight between him and the Level Three.

Amulet was about to activate Innocence when she remembered the man's words about her attracting the Akumas, and she decided to test if it was true. The pale blue-haired girl quickly turned around and grabbed Mila's arm, before running away. The Level Two saw this and begun to chase after them.

"Amu-chan! Why are you running? You can defeat this thing, right?" the green-haired girl shouted.

"I don't want you to get hurt in the cross fire," Amulet answered as they reached a junction, "You go straight ahead, and I'll go left... Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"You better be, if you die I'll kill you," the other girl said and she ran off the straight path as her foster sister went left.

Amulet looked behind her shoulder at the junction. She saw the twisted bear-like Akuma at the junction and it ran into the alley she was in. _So he was right_, the girl thought as she screeched to a halt when she ran into a dead end.

"Oh…thinking about giving up your Innocence, eh?" the Akuma's deep voice asked mockingly, stopping in its track, too. Amulet turned around and placed her hands her hands behind her back and gazed up to the star-filled sky. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" she commented and the Level Two raised an eyebrow.

"You know…" the girl started, "I've thought that I was helping this town by destroying you guys…" The Akuma, for some reason or another, continued listening.

"…But I guess I was wrong…" she continued again, still eyeing the night sky, "At first, when I heard the long-haired man say that you guys came here because of me, because _I_ was in this town, I didn't believe him. But now I do…because of you."

"Me?" the Akuma finally spoke again, having an evil grin on its face.

"Yes, you…" the pale blue-haired girl said, "You could've chased my sister all the way because it was much easier to continue running straight than turning a corner, but you still turned into the alley because you knew the Innocence was with me, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," the Akuma smirked, moving closer to the girl very slowly, taking advantage of the moment.

"People have died because of you Akumas, and you Akumas came because of me, so I'm indirectly to blame for their deaths," at this point, Amulet was now looking at the twisted bear form of the Akuma with her green eyes, "And that is why its time for me to make up for those people who died because of me." And then, the two crosses on her shoulders shone white through the sleeves of her nightgown, making the Akuma regret not killing her earlier.

"…Let's go…" she said softly, closing her eyes and tilting her head upwards, and the crosses shone brighter. Then, from the crosses, white cloth began to wrap around her torso and upper back, like armor. A gold mask formed in front her face, coving the upper portion. There were two spike-like formations at both the sides, curving upwards and ending in an arrowhead. Another two was on the very top of the mask, curving towards the center and ending in the same way as the other two: an arrowhead.

The gold mask had complex markings etched onto the surface and had two holes in it to let the girl see. White energy flowed from the two crosses down her arms. Once it completely covered her arms, they turned into the cloth-like energy that wrapped around her body, flowing in the non-existent wind.

Amulet opened her green eyes after that, seeing through the eye holes of the mask, and got into a fighting stance.

"Masked Marionette…Let's go."

**Okay, I was quite disappointed when I only received one review on the previous chapter (My thanks to glon morski). I mean, I need to know if you didn't like it or what can I do to make it better. I hope to get more reviews this time, anything but flames though. I think I've complained enough, now…I need some reviews, is this good or bad? What can I do to improve it? Anything you want to see?**


	5. Chapter 5: Marionette appears Pt 3

_**Chapter 5: Marionette appears Pt 3**_

"Masked Marionette…Let's go."

Amulet cloth-like arms darted towards the Akuma, the ends of the white energy becoming three sharp points. The Level Two avoided it as it jumped away as the energy spears impaled the area it was originally at.

"Too slow, too slow!" the Level Two cackled, as spat at the general direction of the girl. The pale blue-haired girl quickly side-stepped and watched as the spit hit the wall behind her, a little bit had hit her left arm. She widened her eyes as the wall dissolved right in front of her, and she quickly turned her attention to her arm when she remembered a little bit had touched her arm. She was relieved when she saw that her energy arm was not being dissolved, and concluded, _Whatever that was,_ _I guess it can't dissolve Innocence_. The girl snapped her head to stare at the twisted bear-like Level Two, which was still laughing like a maniac.

"Dark Matter, Level Two. I have the ability to change the properties of my body fluids to suit any situation that I'm in," the Akuma said, all the while still laughing.

"May I ask just _why_ are you still laughing?" Amulet asked a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Meh…It's nothing much, just that I can finally kill an Exorcist," the Level Two said, finally calming down from its fit of laughter. It then opened its wide mouth and blew, a jet of intense, orange flames shot out from it. The girl reacted on instinct and brought her cloth-like arms in front of her. The cloth-like energy expanded and blocked the flames from reaching its wielder. The flames were being diverted away to the sides.

* * *

Mila stopped running and looked over her shoulders, but didn't see any monsters. The green-haired girl sighed in relief, before tensing up again. The girl knew that if the monster wasn't following her, then it must be chasing her foster sister. Mila bit her lower lip, Amulet had reassured her she will be okay, but the green-haired girl had a bad feeling.

Making her decision, turned around and ran back towards the junction where she and her pale-haired sister separated.

* * *

Amulet gritted her teeth in frustration, because of her current predicament; she couldn't see what her enemy would do. Mustering her strength, she swung her arms away to her sides with as much strength as she could, and the flames that were too close to her were blown back. The girl put her arms back in front of her as soon as she saw another stream of orange flames heading towards her.

An idea suddenly snapped in her mind as she was still defending herself from the flames. She swung her right arm up and above her other outstretched arm. The white energy shot up and entered the flames, it sharpened at the furthest end into a spear-like shape, and moved against the flames. Unknown to Amulet, at the tip of the white spear, it began to fade until it could be seen through, like a ghost, half visible and half invisible. This only happened within a blink of an eye, as the tip of the spear became opaque again the next moment.

The Level Two Akuma had seen the white spear coming closer towards it, and it jumped up, stopping the torrent of flames as it closed its mouth. Amulet let her left arm fall limply to her side as her right arm came back to her and did the same. She eyed the Level Two after it landed, watching for any slight movements from the bear-like Akuma.

"Is that all you got, girl?" the Level Two said mockingly, then took a deep breath and spat again, this time a colorless substance came out. Amulet did not have time to move when the spittle landed on her foot, she raised an eyebrow at that and returned her focus to the Akuma in front of her. Her eyes widened as the Level Two blew again, this time a blue flame shot out and she tried to side-step but soon found out that the spittle that was on her foot had stuck her foot to the ground. The green-eyed girl then raised her cloth-like arms and defended herself again at the very last moment, part of her left leg being burnt in the process, and she was still able to feel the heat produce by the inferno. It was then that she realized how to defeat the Akuma, and she mentally slapped herself for not finding that out sooner.

Just like before, she swung her right arm over her left arm that was shielding her from the raging inferno. The girl forced her arm into the torrent of hot blue flames and forces the end of her arm to sharpen.

The Level Two bear-like Akuma had seen it already and jumped up right before the white energy spear impaled it. "Hahahaha…did you really think that the same trick would work twice," the bear-like Akuma sneered and before it could do anything else, a white cloth-like material wrapped itself tightly around the Level Two Akuma's mouth. The Akuma widened its eyes and only one thought crossed its mind as it glanced over to the pale blue-haired girl: _When did she do that? _The Level Two looked at the entire figure of the girl; her left arm was the one that was around its mouth. Then it saw that the left side of her nightgown, somewhere below her shoulders, was partially burnt and her right energy arm, which was now in the form of a white arm, was clutching her burnt side. It was then the Akuma realized what the girl had done, she had let herself be burnt so that she could seal him from using his ability.

"Good bye, Akuma," the girl said as she used her right arm to push her golden mask up so that her entire face was revealed, the mask now looking like a crown on the girl's forehead. Then, Amulet changed her right arm into a spear and, the next minute, the Level Two Akuma had been impaled by the spear and it exploded.

Amulet deactivated her Innocence and fell to her knees, clutching her burnt side and burnt leg. She turned her head to inspect her right foot, the one that was stuck to the ground, and realized that whatever that had glued her foot to the ground had just disappeared.

"Amu-chan!" Amulet snapped her head up at the familiar nickname, "Mila-chan!?"

The green-haired girl had been watching the entire battle from a safe distance, much to Amulet's relief. Mila was now looking at her foster sister's wounds, which was only the two burns she received, both were second-degree burns. Then to Mila's utter disbelieve, Amulet stood up.

"What are you doing Amulet!?" the other yelled in horror, "Your leg is injured! You shouldn't be standing up!"

"I have to help that long-haired guy," Amulet said, then looking into her sister's brown eyes with her green ones, and the other girl could see sadness in them, "Mila-chan, I've already made my decision, I'm sorry." With that, she ran off towards where she thought the Exorcist was fighting.

* * *

Kanda panted slightly as he glared at the pink Level Three in front of him. They had been fighting for a while, able to counter the others moves and kept ending in a stalemate. The swordsman had a large gash at his abdomen and it stained his clothes and Exorcist jacket, but he wasn't worried as he knew his curse would heal it.

The Level Three's ability was Dark Matter manipulation; Kanda had to use his Third Illusion to keep up with his opponent when the Akuma used Dark Matter to boost his speed and use his Second Illusion to counter the two Dark Matter claws the Level Three created using its ability. Kanda held both of his blue blades tightly and got into another fighting stance, ready for another round against the Akuma. The Level Three saw this and smirked, "You do know that no matter what you do, we're still gonna get the Innocence, right?" Kanda just 'che'd and both he and the Akuma disappeared, only to appear again in between the places they originally were, blue and purple energy were being given off from the two.

Both Exorcist and Akuma stayed in that position for a few short moments before jumping backwards. The long-haired man glared at the pink Akuma, he felt as if he was fighting with himself.

The pink Level Three Akuma then charged towards Kanda, its claws at spread opened intending to finish the fight. Kanda quickly side stepped to his right as the Akuma got in range and swung its claws at him. The samurai raised his twin blades of Mugen and brought them down on the Level Three once it was in front of him. Just before the blade sliced the pink Level Three, the Akuma grinned evilly, as if it had expected its opponent to dodge its attack, for a split second before it vanished and the blades of the swordsman cut through the air in front of him. A shadow loomed over the Japanese Exorcist and his eyes widened slightly.

"Die, Exorcist!" The Level Three cackled wickedly from behind the raven-haired man as it thrust its Dark Matter claws towards the Exorcist. Kanda chided himself for being so careless and knew he would not be able to dodge the incoming attacks, so he waited for the pain to come.

The claws had not even gone half way towards the Akuma when two white substance wrapped around it and restrained the claws from getting any closer to the long-haired Exorcist.

"What are you waiting for, Kanda?! Christmas?!"

The said man wasted no time to turn around to face the now restrained Level Three. Kanda swung his energy coated twin Mugen blades and slashed at the Akuma. The pink Level Three Akuma shrieked in agony before exploding. Kanda watched as the white substance darted back into an alley, and then a pale-blue-haired staggered out of the shadows of the alley, clutching her left side, with the green-haired girl supporting the other girl.

"How did you find him, Amu-chan?" Mila asked, still supporting her sister.

"Well, if you had been paying more attention around you, you would've seen the blue and purple flashes that appeared every few minutes or so," Amulet explained monotonously. Kanda just 'tch'ed and sheathed his Mugen back in its scabbard.

"You okay, Kanda?" the pale-haired girl asked, noticing the gash located at the samurai's abdomen once she got closer to him.

"Don't worry about me, brat, I heal fast," Kanda said, still not looking at the girls. Amulet sighed and shook her head at that.

"Mind if I ask you one more question?"

"You already are…"

"Very funny, but that's not what I meant."

"…Fine…"

"When do we leave?"

At that precise moment, the vampire-like man appeared, "Where're the Akumas? I could've sworn I sensed some of them nearby earlier." Kanda just uttered a 'che' while Amulet and Mila couldn't help but let out stifled giggles with their hand covering their mouths. Krory just looked very puzzled at the two girls' reaction, and was wondering what was so funny.

**This was quite long, but **_**maybe**_** I could make the next chapter longer, not guaranteeing it though. Please review.**

**Oh and to Cross: Sorry but I'm not sure if I can do gore just yet, but I'll try my best in later chapters though.**


	6. Chapter 6: Clown vs Pierriot

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.**

_**Chapter 6: Clown vs. Pierriot**_

"So then Timothy…Where do you think this 'Phantom Pierriot' is going to make his, or her, escape?" Allen asked the boy, Timcampy hovering around his head. They had found out from their Finder that the thief was known as 'Phantom Pierriot', and it was now close to night time and they were near the museum.

"The ground level is too heavily guarded, so obviously he or she won't try to escape from there. _That would just be suicide_," Timothy noted, whispering the last part softly to himself, looking across the street, and then he looked up, and started pointing, "There are only a few windows on the second floor, those will already be guarded. So the only possibility left is the roof, seeing that it's not even guarded at all. Allen, I think you should patrol the roof, I'll stay down here just in case the Phantom Pierriot tries to escape from the ground floor, which I highly doubt but it's just for precaution."

"Sounds like a plan, what do you think, Link?"

"As long as it lets us complete our mission, I'm okay with it, Walker," Link said monotonously.

"Okay then, see ya later, Timothy," Allen said as he made his way sneakily pass the guards and towards the museum's roof with Link and Timcampy following.

_Good luck, Allen_, Timothy thought as he watched the white-haired teen and blond Inspector sneak to the roof as he watched the two from the shadows.

* * *

Hours passed and nothing happened…

* * *

"Timothy, are you sure this Phantom Pierriot will escape through the roof?" Allen asked through his golem.

"_Yes, I'm pretty sure…Why did you asked?_" Timothy replied from the streets through his golem.

"Well, it's just that it's been hours and the Phantom Pierriot still hasn't-" the white-haired Exorcist was interrupted when glass shattering was heard nearby and he swiftly whirred around to see a black figure jumping out of roof and landing, holding the Grand Scepter in his left hand, "Well, speak of the devil."

Allen immediately stood up and faced the person. Upon seeing the white haired boy and blond Inspector, the Phantom Pierriot widened his eyes behind his mask, not expecting people to be on the roof, and ran in the opposite direction. He jumped off the roof once he reached the edge of the museum roof, and landing on the roof of another building.

The white haired Exorcist reacted by activating his Crown Clown, the mask, cowl and claw appearing. He looked over his shoulder at Link, who nodded in approval, and he ran in the direction his target went. His golden golem flying swiftly after him.

Allen heard shouts like 'Look! Is that another Phantom Pierriot?', 'Is he an accomplice?' and some others as he leapt off the museum's roof. Allen landed on a roof and continued running, jumping off only when he reached the edge of the roof. With his parasitic Innocence, he quickly caught up with the Phantom Pierriot.

"Who are you?! Are you with the police?!" the black figure shouted out, looking over his shoulder while still running away.

"No! I just want to talk!" Allen yelled back to the thief.

"HA! Like hell I'll believe you!" the Phantom Pierriot shouted back and started running faster, his grip on his prize of the night visibly tightening. He reached behind his back and under the black cowl with his right arm. Soon after that, he drew his arm out and threw something towards his pursuer.

Allen instinctively jumped off the roof he was on and landed on another one across the street. Looking back at his original position, he saw the flying object hit the roof, and an explosion followed.

_He really wants to kill me…_ Allen thought, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head. He shook his head and concentrated on going after the thief, which was proving to be getting more difficult with the explosives the Phantom Pierriot kept throwing. He soon learnt that those explosives could split into more, expanding his range of attack.

The white haired boy jumped away from another of the projectiles, which was soon followed by an explosion. While he was still airborne, the white haired Exorcist sent his Crown Belt towards his target and attacker. The thief, not expecting the sudden attack, quickly jumped once the white cloth-like material almost got him. However, his surprise and action had caused his grip on the scepter to loosen, and he dropped it. He dived and tried to reach for it as it started rolling off the roof, but it was too late, the specter rolled off the edge of the roof. He watched the scepter fall, then he saw someone grabbing it, and he knew he couldn't get the treasure back.

"So…are you ready to talk now?" Allen asked as he stood at the opposite end of the roof. The Phantom Pierriot stood up slowly, and reached behind his back with his right hand.

"You'll pay for making me drop that scepter," the black thief said through clenched teeth, as he pulled one large shuriken out from behind him. Allen widened his eyes, wondering how he kept the large, four-pointed star behind him without any of the four sharp points of the shuriken showing from behind him.

"Whirlwind Death!"

* * *

Timothy and Link were running against a wave of people, who were running from the explosions, to try to reach their comrade and target. It wasn't that hard to follow them because Allen and the thief left a trail of destruction wherever they went. Then, Timothy saw a white cloth-like material darting towards the black figure. Next thing he saw was the golden, jewel embedded scepter falling off the roof. He quickly tried his best to run faster against the torrent of people, knowing the scepter was priceless, and completely forgetting he could possess one of the civilians to catch the falling treasure.

Timothy immediately slid on the ground in hopes of catching it. And, just in the nick of time, he caught it before it met with the ground. Sighing in relief, he stood up and, dusting himself, tilted his head upwards to see Allen and the Phantom Pierriot on top of the roof, the latter holding a giant shuriken in his right hand. Link stood behind him and also looked at the two on the roof.

"Whirlwind Death!" that command was heard from the roof top crystal clear, and the young Exorcist and Inspector saw the thief throwing the shuriken towards Allen.

* * *

Allen rolled to his right as the large shuriken whizzed pass him, missing him completely. But, pain shot from his back and coursed through his entire being soon after.

"What the?" the white haired muttered, kneeling down on one knee from the pain from his back. _I'm sure that shuriken didn't hit me, so how…_ Allen thought as he watched Phantom Pierriot with narrowed eyes.

"You're wondering how my shuriken slashed you without hitting you, am I correct?" the said thief asked as he caught the shuriken. He didn't wait for the boy to answer the question as he continued, "Well…my shuriken doesn't need to come in contact with anything to cut it, as long as the object is close enough while my shuriken passes it, it will still be sliced." He then jumped backwards and landed on another roof behind.

"Shuriken Storm!" he called out as he threw his shuriken towards the general direction of his opponent. As it continued moving towards the cursed Exorcist, it split into five smaller shuriken. Allen widened his eyes as the five shuriken moved towards him. As the five shuriken neared, his Innocence's silver mask placed itself on to the white haired teen's face. The white cowl of his Innocence then came to life and wrapped itself around the wounded Exorcist, making a white ball around Allen.

The five shuriken all collided with the white ball and spun back to their owner, merging into one before the Phantom Pierriot caught it. His eyes widened behind his gold masquerade mask when he saw that his shuriken hadn't made a single scratch on the ball.

The white cloth-like material unwrapped itself, and the white haired boy was revealed to be unharmed…well, with the exception to his bleeding back. The silver masquerade mask was still on his face. Allen stood up and raised his left claw.

"Crown Edge!" he called out and the cursed Exorcist swung his hand down forcefully in the general direction of the black thief (A/N: That sounded racist). A barrage of crown-shaped rings appeared and shot towards the Phantom Pierriot. "Shuriken Storm!" the said thief called out as he threw his large shuriken, which split into five.

The projectiles hit each other in mid-air and an explosion followed. The thief caught his shuriken and waited for his opponent to make his next move. White tentacles suddenly shot out of the smoke and darted towards him. The black thief raised his giant shuriken in front of him, and the tentacles smashed into it.

"Cross Grave!" the thief heard and he saw his white opponent coming out of the smoke field. Phantom Pierriot widened his eyes as the glowing claws collided with his large shuriken. A white cross appeared on both sides of the shuriken, and another explosion was caused. The thief was thrown backwards and off the roof due to the force of the explosion, and Allen the opposite direction but still on the roof. The white haired boy winced at the pain from his back when he moved and when he landed, but he tried to ignore it.

The cursed, white haired Exorcist watched as his opponent landed on another roof of a building, it was then he noticed something, the giant shuriken had mysteriously vanished.

"Sooo…you wanna play rough now, huh?" the thief asked mockingly, and it was heard very clearly throughout the air as the civilians had all ran away from that area. He put both of his arms behind him again, and this time, Allen saw a very faint and almost unnoticeable green glow being emitted behind the thief and under the black cowl.

With one swift motion, the thief swung his right arm in front of him, and something shot out. The white haired boy quickly rolled away as the projectile came closer, and it hit the roof just as he evaded the attack. Allen stared at the object after he landed, and his eyes widened in shock.

"I-I-It can't b-be…" Allen stammered as he looked at the object that almost hit him.

Below on the streets, Link stared wide eyed at the object; Timothy just didn't know what it was.

"Impossible!" the Inspector finally managed to say, "That Innocence was destroyed by our enemy!"

"What do you mean, Link?!" the young Exorcist exclaimed when he heard that, thoroughly shocked when he heard that. However, the Inspector just remained silent as he stared at the object that almost hit the white haired Exorcist.

Back on the roof, Allen continued staring at the Innocence that was still lodged in the roof, then finally managing to say something.

"T-That Innocence…i-i-it belonged t-to…"

**Well that's Chapter 6, I hope its good enough, and I just couldn't resist ending it like that. I had to rewrite this chapter multiple times, and I just hope this is good enough for my readers. Anyways, here are some questions that I thought I'd ask.**

**1. Can anyone guess what that Innocence is and who it belonged to?**

**2. What do you think will happen next?**

**3. How do you think the battle will end?**

**4. How do you like this fic so far?**

**Alright, time for you to do one thing: review. And anything but flames.**


	7. Chapter 7: Mulitiple Innocence?

_**Chapter 7: Multiple…Innocence?**_

"T-That Innocence…i-i-it belonged t-to…General Yeegar…"

And there, shining under the light of the full moon, was the chain and the pendulums connected to it…the Innocence of the late General Yeegar.

* * *

"Who?!" Timothy asked Link from the streets, a very confused look plastered on his face. Timcampy fluttering above his head.

"General Kevin Yeegar…" Link repeated, still staring at the chains hanging in the air, "One of our oldest General…until he was killed in a fight with two Noahs, along with his Innocence and the nine others he carried with him at that time."

Timothy then turned to look at the chain again, his grip on the stolen scepter tightening.

* * *

The chains suddenly reeled back to their current wielder. Allen glared at Phantom Pierriot, who was looking at some round object on his left hand; he was going to ask how he got that Innocence when the thief swung the chained pendulums and they shot towards the white haired boy.

Allen jumped towards his left and off the roof on reflex, seeing the chained pendulum coming towards him rapidly. However, just a split second before he jumped, the pendulum split into three and their course changed, two collided with the roof, while the other one continued moving in the air. The cursed Exorcist then found out that the third pendulum was on the course towards him. His cowl came to life again and swung in front of their wielder. They collided with the pendulum just in time, but the projectile was only deviated to the right a little, resulting in it grazing his right side. The wound was quite deep, but not deep enough to be considered life threatening. The pendulums then reeled back towards their wielder.

"Damn…I didn't see that part where his white whatever that is would protect him…no matter…" the white haired Exorcist heard him say and saw the round object that he was holding, it was the crystal ball that belonged to a girl he met while finding his Master Cross, Mei Ling, and allowed her to see into the future. Allen widened his eyes upon recognition of the ball, thinking, _I know I saw Lulubell destroy that Innocence, so…how is he able to use it, General Yeegar's Innocence too?_

"How…how did you get that Innocence and use it?" Allen finally manages to voice out his thoughts, trembling slightly.

"Hm?" the thief muttered, and then looking at the crystal ball, then back at the boy, "You mean this? I dunno, sort of…came to me…I guess. Anyways…" Phantom Pierriot trailed off and moved the crystal ball behind him. Allen saw another dim green flash before his opponent pulled out his left hand.

"Kigen! ******Kuragari**!(1)" the thief called out as he pulled out a black blade from behind his back with his left hand. Allen sweat dropped at this, and thought, _Just how is he hiding so many weapons behind his back?! And how many?!_

The Exorcist was broken out of his train of thought when Phantom Pierriot spoke again. "Why don't you just run away before I kill you, you police?" It wasn't a question; it was more like an order. However, this statement made the two Exorcists and one Inspector sweat dropped, all of them thinking along the lines of '_He still thinks we're police…'_

However, Allen didn't have time to think further when he noticed his target suddenly jumping towards him, the black blade held above his head. Phantom Pierriot swung his right arm and the chained pendulums flew towards him. He jumped away, only to see a black sword being swung at him. The white haired boy had, just in time, swung his claw forward and blocked the coming attack. His opponent suddenly jumped back and Allen heard faint sounds of something spinning, getting louder and louder. The cursed Exorcist instinctively jumped aside, and saw three spinning objects whizz past him. They hit the roof across the street and an explosive followed.

_When the heck did he do that?!_ Allen thought. However, before he could do anything, a chain wrapped itself around his ankle and he was pulled backwards, falling face first on the roof. He whipped around quickly, now being dragged on his back, and immediately regretting taking that course of action as a jolt of pain came from his back and side whenever he hit a bump on the roof. Upon seeing his opponent raise his blade and about to thrust it at him, Allen grabbed his left wrist and pulled, transforming it into his Sword of Exorcism.

Both blades collided and the sounds of metal hitting against metal resounded through the night. Allen pulled his free leg back and kicked the thief in the abdomen. Phantom Pierriot grunted and the chain around the white haired boy loosened. The white haired Exorcist took advantage of the moment to completely free his leg and jumped back away from his target, holding his weapon tightly. Allen really didn't want to use his Sword of Exorcism, to be honest, he was actually a little bit afraid to use it. Ever since that day he stabbed himself with his own sword and it hurt him, he was a bit afraid to use it, but he will if he has to.

Phantom Pierriot stumbled back a little, clutching his abdomen. He glared at the white haired Exorcist and Allen returned the glare. Both of them stared at each other from the opposite ends of the roof they were on. Then the cursed Exorcist blinked, and blinked again to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, it was not…the chained pendulum on his right arm…was now gone.

"You know…You aren't that bad…for a police…" Phantom Pierriot said in between pants, and that last part would have made Timothy, Allen and Link faint if not for the situation at hand.

"I told…you…we're…not with the…police…" Allen said, also between pants, "And you're…not so bad…yourself…"

Both fighters then visibly tightened their grip on their weapons, and, without warning or any sign whatsoever, charged towards each other, their weapons held high above their heads, the distance between the two of them rapidly closing. From down below the streets, the youngest Exorcist and blond Inspector knew the battle was coming to an end.

However, just as the two were mere inches apart and their blades already halfway being brought down, Allen's Sword of Exorcism, cowl and mask emitted a green flash, Phantom Pierriot's black blade, cowl, mask and the air around him also emitted the same green flash. In a blink of an eye, all of them, the mask, cowl and weapons, all disappeared.

Allen and the thief widened their eyes at their weapons disappearance, and because they couldn't stop the forward momentum of their movement, their foreheads collided with each other. Both staggered backwards, clutching their foreheads and crying out in pain, and lost their footing, causing them to start falling towards the ground, screaming. Fortunately, the building they were on was only two stories high. Unfortunately, Link didn't bother to try and catch them, and Timothy couldn't catch them because of his small body, and he also had completely forgotten he could've possessed someone else to catch them. And because of those two factors, the falling duo ended up crashing headfirst into the ground, and Timcampy immediately flew towards its master.

_Why didn't you try to catch them, Master?_ Tsukikami asked his master.

"Um…because I'm too small to catch them…" Timothy countered, saying it in a 'matter of fact' tone.

_True…but you do remember you could've possessed someone else to catch them, right? Like that Inspector Link…_ Tsukikami asked, pointing to the said Inspector. Timothy sweated dropped and didn't answer Tsukikami's question, instead he just ran off towards his white haired comrade.

"You okay?" he asked, helping Allen get up.

"Yeah…but what about him?" the cursed Exorcist asked, rubbing his head looking at the person that was Phantom Pierriot. But before either of the two Exorcists could ask, the person answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he said, trying to get up, "Hey, you with the white hair! What's your name?"

"Who me?" Allen asked, pointing to himself with his index finger.

"No, the old man with white hair beside you," the person said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, then he yelled, "OF COURSE I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Oh! My name's Allen, Allen Walker," the said Exorcist replied.

"Hm…The name's Alan, Alan Zenes," the thief introduced, managing to stand up and then he looked like he was thinking before continuing, "But just call me Zenes, cause since mine and Allen's first name are pronounced almost the same, its gonna be damn confusing calling for us. Oh, and Allen…really sorry for trying to kill ya, its just that I sometimes get a little carried away."

"No need to apologize," the white haired assured. Now the Exorcists and Inspector could see their target clearer up-close. He looked a bit like Allen, except with black hair, blue eyes with a tint of green and the lack of a disfigured arm. He also had a red scar running down his left eye in the same fashion as Allen's, except instead of a pentacle with a circle around it on his forehead, it was a red cross. He also looked to be around Allen's age.

"Nice to meet cha! Mine's Timothy Hearst," the youngest Exorcist introduced, "And that Two-Spots over there-" Timothy pointed to the blond Inspector, "-is Link."

"Hey!" the said Inspector retorted.

"So what are you police gonna do with me now?" Zenes asked, crossing his arms.

"I told you, we're not with the police," Allen said, "Why do you steal anyway?"

"I live on the streets with nothing! My parents died a few years back! You try living like that and see if you decide to steal or do nothing!" the black haired teen retorted angrily.

Silence then followed.

"Hey, Zenes…" Timothy called, breaking the silence.

"What…" the said teen responded, calming down.

"How do you want to come back with us and join the Black Order? You'll have a place to stay and have plenty of food to eat."

Zenes raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

"You'll have to help us defeat the Millennium Earl, his family: the Noahs, and his pawns: the Akumas."

"I don't really get it; I only know the Millennium Earl part."

"Wait…you know about the Earl?" Allen asked.

"Yeah…that's how I got this scar," Zenes explained, pointing to the said scar above his left eye, "But I'll explain it further later, I'm beat."

"Walker, I forgot to ask, but why'd you deactivate your Innocence in that battle?" Link asked, more like ordered, monotonously.

"I didn't! Crown Clown deactivated by itself!" Allen retorted.

"Hey! Is what you call 'Innocence' what Allen and I were using just now?" Zenes asked, causing the other three to look at him.

"Yes, why?" Link answered.

"Cause mine deactivated by itself too."

"I wonder why that happened, maybe we could ask Helvaska when we get back to HQ," Allen said to himself.

"Whatever, I'm gonna find somewhere to sleep, wanna come help me?" Zenes asked, turning around and started walking away.

Just when Allen, Link and Timothy were about to follow him, some people in uniforms and holding guns appeared and pointed their guns at them.

"Freeze! Put your hands above your head!" one of the police ordered, "You four are under arrest for damaging government property, and being suspected of being the accomplices of Phantom Pierriot!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Allen and Timothy exclaimed as the police surrounded them, it was only then did Timothy realized that he was still holding the scepter.

"Quiet! You have the right to remain silent!" another one of the police ordered. Zenes then turned to face the two Exorcists with his hands up.

"Wow, I guess you really were telling the truth…that you aren't with the police," he stated, genuinely surprised.

**This is chapter 7, not too sure if this is good enough, I can't think straight now, what with my exams coming and all that. I seriously hope that this chapter is good enough.**

**Translation: (1) Rise! Darkness!**

**To Zack1996, Cross the Damned Soul, 0Infinity0 and glon morski: Congratulations! You got my first question right! It was General Yeegar's Innocence! I was surprised that four out of six of my reviewers got that correct…but then again, it was kind of easy, right?**

**Unfortunately, no one got the other questions correct, but can you honestly tell me if you actually expected the battle to end like that? I seriously wonder why no one thought of an alternate way for the battle to end.**

**Now, some more questions:**

**1. What do you think Alan Zenes Innocence is? And what is its power?**

**2. How did you like the battle scene? (Sorry if it's too short, unfortunately, I'm still trying to get the hang of writing it)**

**3. Anything else you want to say?**

**I will try to update ASAP after my exams. Anyways, please review! And, once again, anything but flames. ;)**


End file.
